1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some strollers currently available on the market, such as double strollers, may have an increased volume so that several seats can be installed for receiving more than one child at a time. However, these strollers can be very large and therefore more difficult to maneuver and transport. Owing to its large size, a double stroller is generally not purchased when a first child is born, because it may take a few years before the next child is born. Accordingly, parents generally acquire a single stroller for their first child, and may envisage the purchase of a double stroller only after the birth of the second child. This results in additional expense, and requires space for storing several strollers.
Therefore, there is a need for a child stroller apparatus that is more flexible in use, easy to operate and address at least the foregoing issues.